Nightmare On Halloween
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: 2 year old Jackie runs into Jack one Halloween and they become friends. 12 years later Jackie needs help. She doesn’t know who to turn to until she finds herself in Halloween town. Some Jack/Sally
1. Chapter 1

**This was a random dream hat I had.**

**6 year old Jessie runs into Jack one Halloween and they become friends. 8 years later Jessie needs help. She doesn't know who to turn to until she finds herself in Halloween town.**

**Nightmare on Halloween **

(chap 1: My first trick or treat) (Jackie's POV)

_How I met Jack was a little unexpected. My dad abused me, but he never wanted to arouse suspicion, so he let me go to parties and stuff. So when my friends invited me to come trick or treating he, reluctantly, let me go._

_We seemed to be walking for days in the darkness of the Halloween night. I wasn't watching where I was going, we got separated and I bumped into something tall and thin like a lamp post. I looked up to see a 7 and a half foot tall skeleton man in a black and white suit._

"_Woops, sorry. Pleas keep quiet… oh, you're not scared?" The lanky skeleton seemed surprised that I wasn't shocked or scared but I was only 4 at the time. But I was never scared by the idea of the supernatural. Since I was one I've loved movies like _Lost Boys_ and _Frankenstein's monster_. _

_I just shook my head. "I'm Jack Skeleton." Jack held out a bony hand._

_I reached out and shook it. "Nice to meet you Jack. I'm Jacqueline Halloween … hey I know you."_

"_You do?" He's hiding it again._

"_You used to know my mum. You used to come over a lot when dad left. You liked my mum and she liked you."_

_Jack looked confused, as if he didn't remember. "We where good friends. You both met when you moved here in England from America as part of you're job."_

_Them he remembered, his face lighting up like a bulb. "Of course. That's when I met Amy."_

"_You fell in love, didn't want to leave her alone after she had me and dad left. You quit your job and stayed."_

"_And them I… how? What? I forgot! How did it happen. I'm a skeleton… I must have died… somehow."_

"_I can't tell you that, not tonight. Can you meet me tomorrow in the cemetery? I need to ask my mum something, there's one thing that I'm not sure of."_

"_Sure. Of course I will."_

_He took me home and I never saw him again…_

"JACKIE! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE AND MAKE MY BREAKFAST"

Dad yelled from downstairs. When I got down I was greeted by my dad smashing a brick into my face which opened once a healing wound from a while ago, in my hairline, under my bangs which where swept over my left eye, making it bleed again.

"You should get up earlier, maybe then you wouldn't be so clumsy when it comes to making breakfast."

_I wonder what Jack is doing. He's probably forgotten me_…

(Jack's POV)

"_I promise, I'll come back."_

I slowly opened my 'eyes'. Zero whimpered beside me. "That's right Zero, I never _did_ see her like I said I would the next night… and not since. I've been so busy." Zero let out another whimper. "I miss her too."…..

(Jackie's POV)

I waited for the school bell to ring. I hated school. I hated everything. My whole life spelt pain. I was constantly beat up and picked on. I could have sworn one of the boys had stabbed me in the chest with that penknife. One of my ribs seemed to be broken, but I suffered in silence.

The bell rang. Despite the raging pain all over my body I still ran, wanting to avoid being beaten up before getting the same treatment home. But…

"Hey, freakazoid." To late. I turned to see the schools rich, bleach-blonde bimbo of an 'it girl'. "I thought I told you to stay out of my way. And to stay away from Sam. He's mine, got it." her band of sheep made a circle around me.

"Sam's just a friend, not my fault."

"Oh, I don't think you get the deal here, you're the only goth here besides him. That means you're too different and a freak. So it doesn't matter who's fault it is. You're gonna get the blame."

"I'm not so different today, am I?" pointing to her black and pink 'sexy witch' costume.

"Shut up. Girls, this'll be a bit messy since you all have sharp knives. We don't want the teachers finding out. Take her outside."

This wasn't the first time I got this, I'll spare you this one, but it had all the big guns. And a bullet to my side.

In short, it normally lasts about 4 hours at least, but I was half dead in half the time, and I could feel it. I raised my hand and shot fire at one of the girls. I could only hear them running from me, screaming, and I could feel it start to snow heavily.

I suddenly found myself walking into the forest. There was a circle of trees, the first one I faced had a pumpkin door. Wanting to desperately find shelter I opened it up and fell down, down, down the tree….


	2. Chap 2: Little Jackie daydream part 1

**New chapter, enjoy. Plz Read + Review.**

(Chap 2: Little Jackie daydream (part 1)) (Jackie's POV)

I ignored how weak I felt, finding a new strength in me to appear as if nothing happened. I found myself exiting a graveyard. My mind screamed at me to stop but I just kept going. Moving towards the singing that seemed to be coming from the centre of town.

_Boys and girls of every ageWouldn't you like to see something strange?Come with us and you will seeThis, our town of HalloweenThis is Halloween, this is HalloweenPumpkins scream in the dead of nightThis is Halloween, everybody make a sceneTrick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of frightIt's our town, everybody screamIn this town of HalloweenI am the one hiding under your bedTeeth ground sharp and eyes glowing redI am the one hiding under yours stairsFingers like snakes and spiders in my hairThis is Halloween, this is HalloweenHalloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!In this town we call homeEveryone hail to the pumpkin songIn this town, don't we love it now?Everybody's waiting for the next surpriseRound that corner, man hiding in the trash camSomething's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...Scream! This is HalloweenRed 'n' black, slimy greenAren't you scared?Well, that's just fineSay it once, say it twiceTake a chance and roll the diceRide with the moon in the dead of nightEverybody scream, everybody screamIn our town of Halloween!I am the clown with the tear-away faceHere in a flash and gone without a traceI am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"I am the wind blowing through your hairI am the shadow on the moon at nightFilling your dreams to the brim with frightThis is Halloween, this is HalloweenHalloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!Halloween! Halloween! Tender lumplings everywhereLife's no fun without a good scareThat's our job, but we're not meanIn our town of HalloweenIn this townDon't we love it now?_

I reached the centre of town. Monsters of all types, everything imaginable where all gathered around, but none noticed me. A scarecrow with a pumpkin head came by on a straw hoarse. It grabbed a flaming torch from beside me, startling me and setting itself on fire. _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the backAnd scream like a bansheeMake you jump out of your skinThis is Halloween, everyone screamWont' ya please make way for a very special guyOur man jack is King of the Pumpkin patchEveryone hail to the Pumpkin KingThis is Halloween, this is HalloweenHalloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!In this town we call homeEveryone hail to the pumpkin songLa la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! _

Just then the scarecrow jumped into a slime fountain and out came, not a pumpkin headed scarecrow, but Jack! Suddenly my body seemed to tell me this is what it wanted me to see, and gave up fighting the pain. I was pushed forward by the crowd, a bony arm caching me before I fell into the fountain.

"Careful. I don't think I've seen you around here. Allow me to introduce myself. I am…"

"Jack! So this is where you've been for 10 years?" Jack looked shocked to see a human here and didn't seem to remember me (god he's forgetful). It took him a few minutes to realise who I was.

"Jackie! How did you… when did you… what?"

"You're clueless on what to say aren't you?" I was glad I was wearing a black jumper over my white dress, now stained with blood. Jack would have flipped. But I began to feel dizzy and sick. The pain was getting worse and worse.

Jack noticed my dizziness "Are you ok? Jackie?"

I couldn't hold myself up, my legs buckled and my head cracked of the fountain.


	3. Chap 3: Little Jackie Daydream part 2

**I will probably not be updating as of tomorrow until after boxing day so I hope you enjoy this one!**

(Chap 3: Little Jackie Daydream (part 2))

Sally quietly opened the door, carrying wet pieces of cloth, wound wash and bandages. She placed everything on the floor beside Jack, who was trying to keep Jackie's fever down with a cold cloth.

"Jack, you better get some sleep. I'll take care of her. You'll be useless to everyone if you can't even walk."

"I can walk…" Jack stood up and fell back down again. "I see you're point. But promise me you'll wake me up if anything changes."

"I promise Jack." She said as Jack left.

How did this happen. Her right wrist and left arm was broken as was her left leg and several ribs. There where massive bruises all over her stomach and back. There was a stab wound on her chest, back and thigh. Over her hidden right eye was a scare. There where many other wounds and breaks.

It was going to take a while to patch her up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sally gently knocked on the door, so to not startle Jack.

"Yes?" Jack opened the door, fully awake.

"I've finished patching her up. I have to go home before the doctor misses me… her fever's gotten worse, but I've done all I could. The only thing you can do is be there for her."

"I will. Goodbye Sally."

"By… em… you wouldn't mind seeing me out, would you."

"Of course. Lets go."

Jack opened the door for Sally to leave. "Thank you so much Sally. I don't know what I would have done without you're help."

"It's fine Jack, you would have done the same…" she blushed when she realised she was close enough to kiss him.

"Yes, well…" Jack noticed this too and, had he not been dead, would have blushed as well. "Once she's better, maybe we could… I mean… you could… I mean, if you're not busy, you would join me for dinner?"

Sally quickly turned, noticing they where getting closer. "I would love to. Goodbye Jack."

And with that she ran off, blushing madly.


	4. Chap 4: Little Jackie Daydream part 3

**This is the last Jackie Daydream chapter ok.**

(Chap 4: Little Jackie Daydream (part 3))

Jack sat by Jackie's side. Her choppy, shoulder length hair spread in a black sea, stark against the red pillow. Sally had given her one of her old dresses. It was a simple black dress with a few purple patches here and there, sown on using silver thread. Her glass-green eyes where hidden by her bangs.

Jack smiled and remembered when he was alive. How they where the best friends. How everyday was Halloween. How they stayed up late, just him, Jackie and Amy, and watched horror movies. How he would put her to bed. Every night, if Amy was too tired from her demanding work or sick, Jack would tell her a spooky storey, then he would sing to her. He would sing and watch her fall asleep, brushing his fingers through her long, black hair.

Jack found himself brushing his skeletal fingers through her bangs, sweeping them over her scarred eye, like she had done before. He began to sing to himself.

_Little Jackie Daydream come and play,_

_Little Jackie Daydream won't you stay?_

_Little Jackie Daydream please don't cry,_

_Little Jackie Daydream please tell me why?_

Jack finished his song and although she was asleep, he could hear her voice.

_I am Jackie Daydream lost and lonely,_

_I am Jackie Daydream hated, unholy._

_Used and abused, left for me to die,_

_Why is it that this world will pass me by?_

Her voice completely faded and was no more. Jack sat beside her, running his finger through her hair, for hours, until suddenly she started shaking violently. Her fever had gotten so high she was fitting. Jack didn't know what to do. He held her down so she didn't hurt herself. She started getting more violent, but she was more thrashing around at will.

She sat straight up, her green eyes glowing in the moonlight. She lat back down slowly, unable to see. She jumped as she felt something cold and bony touch her forehead. She heard a murmur. Or it sounder like a murmur. After a while she could hear clearly and her vision was starting to fade back.

"Jackie?" Her vision focused, and she could now easily see her old friend, Jack.

"Jack." her voice was raspy. She found it hard to breathe from the pain of the broken ribs. She winced in pain.

"Shhhhh… Calm down, you where badly wounded. You would have died if it weren't for my friend Sally… do you remember how this happened."

"School." was all she had to say (or could say). Jack nodded, showing he understood. Boy was he gonna make those brats pay. Zero came from nowhere and snuggled up to Jackie.

"Well you get some rest. Zero will stay with you, he can find me if you need anything." And with that, Jack left.


	5. Chap 5: Three Hours

**I haven't been getting many reviews which is a little disappointment, so I demand that anyone who reads reviews. I'm begging you here.**

(Chap 5: Three Hours)

It took a few days before Jackie was able to walk again.

"I see you're feeling better."

"Yea. How hard did I hit my head back there exactly?" Jackie grinned, rubbing the spot that she had cracked of the fountain, causing Jack to chuckle.

"I'm not sure…" his grin faded into a look of serious worry. "But, how did you wind up like that? You where injured like I wouldn't believe."

"I… I'm… not sure. I… I can't- I don't know." Jackie struggled to come up with something. She couldn't let Jack know about her dad, he would be so upset. "Like I said when I woke up. I remember something happened in my school."

"You must have hit you're head a little too hard, so you forgot."

"It's ok Jack… could maybe we go for a walk? I seriously need a stretch."

Jack chuckled again. "Ok, I'll show you around Halloween Town. But I think you mat want to get washed and changed. You've been in sally's old dress for days."

I looked down at what I was wearing. Jack was right. I was no longer in my original dress, but in a black dress patched with purple cloth. "Yea."

"You're dress is in the closet. I'll be in my study. Come and get me when you're done." And with that, Jack left.

When she finally finished getting dressed she looked at the mirror and started brushing her hair. Her dress was a creamy white colour with pearl coloured lace tying the corset together. The floaty, long sleeves had slits in them, making them puff out, bearing her pail arms. It showed off her hourglass figure perfectly. Around her neck was a silver chain, on it was a glowing diamond in the shape of a wind swirl. The last (and only) thing of her mothers.

She finished brushing, her black hair coming a few inches past her shoulders. She swiped her bangs to one side, covering her scared eye like she was ashamed of it.

She walked up the stairs to find Jack. It was easy to walk since the dress stopped just passed her knees unless she straightened out the dress properly so it dragged a little on the floor (which she lonely done outside for some reason).

She found Jack's study and knocked the door. "Come in." Jack called.

"I'm ready Jack. This place is so cool. I whish my house was like this."

Jack smiled and gasped when he saw Jackie. "You look just like you're mother (Only a little younger)."

"Thanks, I think. Can we go now? I'm desperate to get outside."

"You haven't changed since you where 2." Jack chuckled.

"Nether have you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning Axel." A girl in a flowing dark-green dress with long, purplish-black hair straight down to where her knees would be, greeted a boy her age (about 15), linking arms with his.

"Morning." He mumbled. He was staring outside his window at something that she couldn't see.

"What's wrong?" She looked where he was looking. Right under the window was Jack with a girl in a beautiful white dress.

"Mortisha, who is that?" Axel looked at his sister with his red-hot coloured eyes, stark against his messy, silvery locks. His leather trench coat flapping slightly in the breeze that the so poorly fitted window let in.

"Apparently some friend of Jacks… why are you looking at her like that?" She looked at her brother playfully, but, at the same time, suspiciously.

Axel quickly looked away. "Nothing."

"You like her." She smiled.

"I don't even know her… granted she is beautiful, and not in Halloween sense." He blushed ever so slightly, but it was obvious against his deathly complexion. "I need to talk to Jack." he decided.

"Are you sure that this new girl has something to do with anything?" Mortisha grinned at her brother.

Axel opened the door and looked at her. "Maybe." He winked, closing the door behind him.

"Sometimes I can't believe you're my brother." she yelled after him, earning a growl from the agitated demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's the whole town."

"Thank god. I'm ready to drop."

"I hope not, don't you think having you're head cracked off a fountain once was enough?" Jackie couldn't help but laugh at Jack's little joke.

"Excuse me, not meaning to interrupt, but if I may speak with you Jack?" A young man just a little older than Jackie came up to the lanky skeleton and the girl.

"Why of course Axel. But first, may I introduce to you my friend. This is Jacqueline Halloween."

"Madame." Axel gave a small nod and kissed her hand.

"Just call me Jackie." she smiled, lightly blushing.

"Of course."

"Now, you whished to speak with me?" Jack inquired.

"Yes. Well, my family has been living here for quite some time now, but my sister does not see how she can use her talents to find a job suited to Halloween. I was wandering if you could help find her a job?"

"Of course." Jack smiled. "I hear she is a horrifying artist. She could help me with some new designs for the decorations. I understand the condition she has, so this job is perfect for her. It'll give her something to do when she's not asleep."

"Oh, thank you Jack, you have no idea how much this means to her." Axel beamed at Jack.

"You're welcome." Jack smiled back.

"And it was lovely meeting you Jackie. I hope to see you at the ball tonight."

"What ball?" Jackie looked up at Jack.

"Usually I introduce newcomers to the town at a town meeting, but we wanted to do something different. Something fun. So we decided to arrange a ball."

"Ok, cool. Good thing I know how to dance." she smiled.

"Speaking of which, have you found someone to take yet?" Jack raised an 'eyebrow' at the fiery-eyed demon.

"Actually no." Axel turned to Jackie. "But I would be horned if I may have the privilege of taking you?"

Jackie looked at Jack, who nodded in approval. "Ok then."

Axel smiled a devilish smile and took off back to his home.

Jack chuckled. "Awake for three hours and you already have a boy after you."

Jackie punched him in the knee, his reflexes causing him to jump. "Shut up." she giggled.

**I know it's a little short but I'm saving the ball for the next chapter. *gets on hands and knees* I'm begging you, PLEASE review.**

**Jack: Just review it already. It'll shut her up.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Axel: He has a point.**

**Me: I can delete you, you know. *heard door slam* Axel?**

**Jackie: I'll find him.**

**Me: You do that… um… By everyone? **


	6. Chap 6: Falling alredy

**I hope everyone who reads will review. Enjoy. Just to make things clear, this is a year before Nightmare Before Christmas even though Lock Shock and Barrel look slightly different and are older. Could be a Lock/OC/OC triangle.**

(Chap 6: Falling already?) (Axel's POV)

I was nervous coming up to Jack's mansion. I felt so out of place. Before I came here I had to live on the street in the human realm, such an ignorant world, and now I'm walking to the biggest home in the town and taking the most beautiful girl in town to the ball (much to the envy of the other guys here).

Once I was in the house, talking to Jack, I relaxed a little. One of the things I was scared of was how protective Jack would be, but he wasn't near as bad as I thought. He really was nice pretty much all the time. I understood how frightening he could be, but to my surprise, not a lot around here.

"So how is you're sister doing."

"She's fine."

"Using normal speak I hope?"

"Oh, yea. Sorry Jack, I'm not used to Halloween tongue."

"You'll get used to it. When I first wound up here it took me a while to learn." Jack smiled kindly like he always does.

"I guess you're right. Plus, I do have an eternity to learn." Jack chuckled at this.

"I'm done."

Jackie called from down stairs. We both looked to see her come down the stairs, slowly, as if it would shatter if she made any sudden movements. In a few places her hair had been braided with light-blue ribbon. She was wearing a medieval style dress, the corset was sky-blue tied with gold thread and the bottom was a shade lighter. The white sleeves started where her hear finished, showing of her shoulders. There was a gold trim at the end of the skirt and a gold band where the sleeves puffed out below her elbow. Around her neck was the same necklace as before. She looked beautiful!

Jack gasped and smiled proudly at her. "She really is just like her mother."

I stood at the foot of the steps and took Jackie's hand. She blushed slightly and smiled.

"Are we all ready to go?" Jack grinned.

"Wait, who are you going with?" Jackie asked as we linked arms and came up to the 7ft tall skeleton.

Jack's face fell then he sadly smiled. "Sadly I can't find my true feelings for anyone besides my friendship towards you. I wanted to ask Sally but, Dr. Finklestine probably won't let her go, and I don't know how she feels towards me. Anyway, I'll be busy for most of the ball, so having a date is hardly a good idea"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Jackie's POV)

My head was spinning. I was in a beautiful gown, with my best friend and a really good looking (to say the least) boy on my way to a ball. My existence has only been known for the past eight hours and already everyone knows my name and I can pretty much call this place home.

We came to a seemingly new building. It was a huge place. Really it looked like a black version of the Taj Mahal only covered in dark green vines and lovely black roses. Jack murmured something and we levitated up towards a huge balcony.

"Were are we?"

"This was supposed to be a hotel. Jack noticed that more people from other places, not from you're world, but still other places, where coming and going more than usual. My dad's dad was a hotel owner and had taught him everything about running a hotel. Back on earth it never did any of us any good, but now, my dad owns this hotel here since he suggested the idea. Everything we have is all thanks to Jack." Axel smiled.

"All this? It's not completely thanks to Jack. Sure he gave you jobs and everything, but it was you're dad's idea. But that's how Jack is."

(Normal POV)

"How do you mean?" Axel gave her a quizzical look.

"Jack is the type of person who cares about everyone. He would never take the credit for someone else's idea or what they've done. He's always been an incredibly decent guy."

"Yea… here." Axel handed her a box and a thorn-less black rose with a short stem. She smiled and placed the rose behind her right ear.

She held the box tightly in her hand as the three landed on the balcony. "I need to sort some things out before I announce you. It shouldn't take too long. Just stay here. I'll come and get you when it's all ready." Jack smiled and left.

Jackie held up the soft, black box in her hand. On the lid was some sort of emblem engraved on it. It was some sort of silver pentagram with two fiery-orange dragons on ether side, seemingly carrying the circled star on there shoulders whilst facing the opposite way from one another. She carefully opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful bracelet that looked just like the roses covering the hotel. The strap was made of bright-green emeralds made to look like the thorny vines and the rose petals where made from tiny, individual pieces of black diamond.

"It's beautiful!"

"It's a bit of a family tradition to give something like this to our date. Apparently it gives us luck with our friendship, which has already been proved false by my dad, but it's a tradition all the same." He smiled a devilishly hansom smile which made Jackie's heart speed up slightly.

'what the hell is going on?' she thought 'I hardly know him and yet I feel so attracted to him? Is it possible to feel this way so easily? Am I falling already?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
